drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Darkfyre
'Character Data' Name: Raven Darkfyre Age: 22 Nationality: Kandori Hair: Raven black down just past shoulders. Perfectly straight Eyes: Dark brown with frequent redness to the whites Skin: Very pale Physique: Like a gymnast. Very thin, but surprisingly strong. Height: 6'3" Weight: 150 lbs Voice: Low and husky, ranging from soft when calm, to very loud when angry. Other: Constant twisted smile 'Character Skills' Special skills: Has no sense of guilt Personality Strength: He doesn't judge people based on race, gender, or anything. Personality Weakness: To be blunt, he's rather insane and heavily affected by the Taint Knowledge Strength: Can always think of a new way to kill someone Knowledge Weakness: Received very little formal education, much of which was lost during his Taint spree Physical Strength: Very agile Physical Weakness: Weak immune system 'Personality' Raven is absolutely insane. Traumatic childhood experiences added onto prolonged exposure to the Taint made absolutely sure of that. He kills anyone he feels like and has only feelings of pleasure as he does it. His temper is random, going off at anything, or perhaps not at all when it would be expected to. In fact, much of what he does is random. He has an unlimited number of inner voices and personalities, so he could technically be considered schizophrenic. He tends to be paranoid around Shadowspawn and women who can channel. 'History' Jerun Maladay was born in Chachin, Kandor. His father was a captain in the Kandori army who spent much time away from his family. He often lived in a fort very near the Blight while Jerun and his mother lived in the capital, where his mother was a maid in one of the noble houses. Jerun loved it when his father would come home and visit, but they were so short and far between. When he was 9, he convinced his mother to let him go to the fort with his Father to spend extra time with him. He loved it there and his Father taught him some basics of swordsmanship. It was nearly time for him to return to his mother when the fort was rallied against a Trolloc raid. Jerun had to stay behind in the fort while his dad went to fight Trollocs. He desperately wanted to see his dad fight, but his dad would hear none of it. After the men left to go hold off the attack Jerun snuck out and followed them. He found a thicket to hide in and watched, but couldn't see very well. He slowly inched closer to the battle until he could make out the details of the Trollocs. He watched in wonder at the battle, but was suddenly very panicked as a large hand picked him up from behind. A dozen Trollocs were sneaking around the side and had snuck up on him. But instead of killing Jerun, they were going to kidnap him and save him for later. The Trolloc who had him took off into the Blight and Jerun's pained cried for help were the only way his Father knew what happened. His father tried to push the troops towards the fleeing Trolloc, but the other Shadowspawn were too thick to maneuver around at any speed. His father could only watch as his only son was drug into the Blight by his ankle, knocked unconscious by rocks sticking out of the ground that his head crashed over. A fireball sped through the air and crashed into the wolf-faced beast. Heads turned to see an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah sitting on her red mare - arm outstretched. She had been late to hear the news and rode hard to reach the Blight. Luckily for Jerun, she arrived just in time. Unluckily for Jerun, the way the Trolloc landed, he ended up in a lump right beside the flaming carcass. Flames licked his left side and the heat scaled the rest of his little body. The Green rode to collect him and grimaced at the burns all over his body. He administered Healing to him and the shock of it made him burst out of his coma, then knocked him right back in. This was where the first stages of his natural mental instability started. He returned to Chachin and everyone seemed to notice that he wasn't quite himself. He wasn't as friendly, he was more aggressive, and he found himself with migraines almost weekly. His mother worked a deal with the noble family to have him school with their son Jerun's age to try to keep his mind off things. It worked for a short time. He learned to read, write, and a few other odd things, but he started to get his headaches more often. He pressed on, but he couldn't continue after his headaches got worse. When he was 18, a Domani noble came to visit the family his mother worked for. The man had a daughter Jerun's age that was very attractive. When he could, he would seek her out and spend time with her. She seemed interested in him and he found himself falling for this girl. She returned to her home after a week or two and Jerun found himself feeling void. Feeling his sense of independence well up, he took to taking long horseback rides into the country. It seemed to ease his headaches and keep his mind of the love of his life. He got fed up with his void feeling during a ride and took off west and south. To Arad Doman. A couple weeks later, he arrived at the Domani noble's country manor. He requested an audience with the noble's daughter and it was reluctantly given. They met in the gardens outside where Jerun confessed his love to the girl. The Domani bit her lip, and then explained that she had never really been interested in him. She had been toying with him and was engaged to the noble's son he had gone to school with. That was what her visit had been about. Jerun fell to his knees and cried. The girl bent down to comfort him, which was a mistake on her part. It was then something in him snapped. His hands shot straight for her neck and he tackled her to the ground. His thumbs dug into her windpipe and she died silently as her breathing was cut off. Realizing what he had done, he snuck out through the gardens and ran east. Not out of guilt, but rather of fear of the inevitable consequences he didn't want to face. He ran into the Mountains of Mist and then into the wilderness on the other side, living off the land. The peak of summer was coming and it was getting harder to go on. He spied a dark mass on the horizon after he arrived in the Caralain grass. It grew bigger and it appeared to be an airborne mass. He stopped on top of a hill to see what it was. It was a flock of ravens. Never in his life had he heard of such a large collection of the birds. There were bounties for them in the Borderlands. He stood expecting them to just pass over, but they got lower and lower. Adrenaline pumped as he realized he was targeted by the dark birds. He turned to run, but the dark masses had already overtaken him. They clawed and pecked him, causing bruises and bleeding. Fire burst from nowhere and engulfed nearly all the birds and scattered the rest. He didn't realize that he had done that, or that it had happened. He fell over in pain, but fortunately the wounds were not deep. He bled some, but he hurts badly, especially in his head. He slowly faded into unconsciousness. He awoke hours later. His wounds had scabbed over and he was covered in dry, sticky blood. He could not remember who he was, nor where he came from or what he was doing. All he could remember was ravens bursting into flames and pillars of dark, black smoke rising into the sky as he lay on the hard ground. Since that was his only memory, he called himself Raven Darkfyre. He tried to get up, but the pain was overwhelming. He didn't know why he did this, but he tried to put all his pain into a flame in his mind. He put everything in it and there was a sense of calm as the pain eased, or perhaps just ignored. He spied what appeared to be a light out of the corner of his eye, just out of vision. He reached out for it. It filled him to the point of overflowing as he felt life more purely than he ever had before. But with that, a horrible, sickening feeling came with it. It made him want to throw up every meal he ever ate, but it also felt just so good. He eventually got up and forced himself to walk. He held on to this wonderful yet sickening feeling as he went. Partly it was to help ignore the pain, but a large part of it was to keep that wonderful feeling of enhanced life. He could even see farther and hear better. He walked for many more days, living off whatever he could find to eat, grass if need be. As he walked, he explored this power that filled him. Every once in a while, something would happen. A fireball would shoot into the sky, or a ball of water would collect in midair. He enjoyed this thing, but didn't know what it was. Frankly, he didn't care what it was. Little did he know that he was holding saidin, and had been continually for days. The Taint began to quickly overtake what little sanity he had left. He reached the River Erinin and went south, reaching Aringill. His wounds had healed by now, but his mind was thoroughly broken. He lived in an alleyway beside an inn, muttering to himself all the time. The cooks would toss him scraps and leftovers to eat, but he never asked for anything. They pitied the poor little man who was hardly recognizable as Kandori anymore. A fight broke out in town and the sounds of screaming drew him out of his hole. Nearly a dozen men were in the street, stabbing with daggers and beating with fists. The Queen's Guard stationed there was trying to break them up. Raven, not having let go of saidin since discovering it except to sleep, wove fire. He had developed a general control of some things and making fire was becoming easy. Fireballs sped into the mass and some other just burst into flames without a fireball. None in the mass survived and Raven felt euphoric. Many onlookers ran away screaming, but a few younger, superstitious men began to shout that the Dragon had been reborn. By elimination, they singled raven out and tried to convince him to declare to be the Dragon Reborn. Raven had no idea what they meant, for any memories involving that subject had rotted away. He refused, but the men were insistent. One by one, he killed the fanatical youth, but there always seemed to be more. South he went, but the crowds followed him, no matter his "justice" as they called it when he slew a follower. Word of him quickly reached Tar Valon. Six Red Sisters were deployed to capture him to bring to Tar Valon where he would formally be stilled by a circle of 13. The leader of these 6 was a small Cairheinin named Jasmyne. They went by boat and caught up to him halfway to Tear, where his following had swollen to nearly 2,000 people claiming he was going to Tear to claim the Stone. The Reds were not that concerned since the reports said he claimed to not know what the Dragon was and killed his followers. They assumed him insane from the Taint, but still took no chances of him escaping. Raven saw the Aes Sedai and his saidin-enhanced sight easily showed him the Ageless features to all of them. He felt shivers go up his spine, but knew not why. For reasons unknown to him, they made him uneasy. Fire rained from the sky onto the Aes Sedai, but they easily blocked it. With the linked power of six of them, they easily slammed a shield between him and the One Power. He stood shocked. He had not been without saidin except to sleep. They approached him and he didn't move a muscle until they were nearly beside him. With reflexes like a cat, he pounced a slim Illianer and snapped her neck before he was bound with Air and thrown off the limp Sister. They bound him at his wrists and feet and threw him over the dead Illianer's horse and rode him back to the boat. He was kept in a small room where he always had at least two Aes Sedai maintaining the shield. They grew near Ta Valon and Jasmyne was on shielding duty along with an irate Andoran. The Andoran was reading, but then suddenly sprawled on the floor holding her throat. The small girl smiled, then started to whisper things to Raven. "I can set you free. I know a place where you can go where you can be taught to wield saidin. You will be rewarded with eternal life. All you have to do is kill the other three of my Sisters. Then you are free, but you must go to the Blight. Someone will meet you there." Raven nodded and she untied him. She motioned him to wait, then called out. "Avenda, Sahena, Merridelle, come here!" She paused, then opened the door for Raven to dash out of. The three sisters were coming down the hall when Raven burst out the door. The three sister' eyes bulged as waves of Fire soared down the hall and consumed them. The boat caught fire as well. Raven and Jasmyne ran on deck. Raven jumped off leaving the tiny Red to save herself. Raven took his time going, but he eventually made it to the Blight. He went along the river and circled wide around Tar Valon. He had no idea why he was here, but he was. 'Adept Test' 'Dreadlord Test' Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Adept Biographies Category:Biographies